


No Sharing!

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Anti and his Conscience Cat Chase [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cat!Chase, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Another little domestic snippet into the lives of Antisepticeye and his cat of conscience, Chase.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Chase Brody & Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Anti and his Conscience Cat Chase [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	No Sharing!

A cute fluffy butt wiggled in anticipation in the air while his pupils were blown wide while he watched the dangling green feather waving so tauntingly in front of him. He’ll catch that monstrous bastard in no time! He swore he’ll catch—!

His entire body tensed before he sprung forward the next second in an orange blur and snapped his open jaws around the feather with a triumphant muffled yowl. The cat ignored the amused chuckles on the side as he basked in his win. He caught his prey! He was an alpha predator and he fears no struggle nor giant!

Anti watched his tiny kitten puff up and preen at his victory with bright, laughing eyes. He rewarded the kitten with a nice scratch on the head and grinned at the happy purr that act yielded. His baby boy was absolutely adorable when he’s pretending to be a menacing predator.

“Who’s a strong and perfect boy? You are!” Anti cooed and grabbed the kitten (who was still stubbornly nibbling on the feather) by his scruff to drop him on his chest.

The cat soon got bored of his toy quick and stood up unsteadily on his owner’s chest to walk up and brush his entire body against Anti’s neck. He climbed up the bemused demon’s face and looked into his eyes to give him bountiful slow cat kisses that melted Anti’s rotten heart into a pleasant cotton candy goo.

“... Love ya too.” Anti muttered and reached up to give the cat scratch under his chin.

Chase lazily slumped down on his face, ignoring how he was basically suffocating his owner if it weren’t for the fact that Anti was a demon thus he doesn’t need to breathe. Anti placed his hand on top of the kitten’s body, the size of his hand versus the cat’s tiny body ensured that Chase was using his hand as a substitute blanket. The warmth of his hand was pleasing to the kitten’s delight.

They laid there on Anti’s bed in a warm puddle of contentment for hours.

It was to that scene that Marvin bore witness to when he invaded Anti’s room later.

“Anti, I need your—” Marvin cut himself off when he saw Anti’s current state which was willingly suffocating himself under Chase’s body due to the demon’s lack of motivation to move his happy kitten from using his face as a bed. “Well aren’t you two cozy?”

Marvin leaned on the door and crossed his arms in front of him with an amused smile. When Jack came to them asking them for help in buying cat care items because Anti was far too prideful and stubborn to ask for help in taking care of his new cat, they were worried that the cruel bastard wouldn’t be a good owner to his new pet. Much to their surprise, Anti mellowed down towards them in terms of his cat although he still constantly threatened them violently, especially when they take too much time with his sweet kitten, Chase.

He supposed that the patient, sweet-tempered cat was a good match for the unpredictable and violent demon. Anti had a healthier outlet for his tendency to obsess over something and he focused that possessiveness on his cat baby which Marvin and everyone in their circle knew he spoiled with all the fancy cat treats and toys that he’d buy (and steal although that stopped quickly after Jackie goaded him about being unable to provide for his favorite boy which left the hero with a few scratches and a smugness now that he knew the best way to temper his demon brother’s violent tendencies) over the net and the local pet stores.

Anti made an irritated noise beneath his cat mask but made no move to take the cat off his face. Marvin sighed at his brother’s attempt of ignoring him and walked over to sit on the end of the bed. He smiled when Chase perked up once he caught his scent and the eager little kitten slid off a pouting Anti’s face and trotted up to the magician who snatched him up the moment the tiny cat was near to hug him to himself.

“You’re such a little cutie,” Marvin sighed in envy towards Anti especially when he felt Chase licking his fingers in greeting. “Maybe I should snatch you up and kidnap you from your evil owner.”

He pouted when the cat was suddenly glitched away from his arms and back into the now sat up Anti’s arms as he cradled Chase with one arm while the other arm glitched his knife into his free hand to point the sharp end towards Marvin with an impressive scowl.

“Don’t ya fucking dare. Kitty’s mine, bastard.” Anti snarled, eyes flashing with possessiveness.

‘Aw… He really has a soft spot for that kitty.’ Marvin stifled his smile with a cough when Anti softened after Chase let out a loud meow after noticing that the demon was distressed and was purring loudly to relax him.

“Jack said I should go to you about one of the spells that we found latching on to Jackie from one of the villains. So uh… Yeah, can you pretty please come to the house later on.” Marvin pleaded with the demon who narrowed his eyes at him. The magician slyly added, “would be a shame to make your favorite boy sad if he loses his favorite babysitter huh?”

Nothing was more surprising to know that Anti trusted only Jackie to babysit his cat when he’s out for business for a while. It delighted the hero knowing that his brother trusted him with his precious cargo and thus took the job seriously. It’s only Jackie’s affection for the cat that brought him and Anti together that came second to the demon’s affection for Chase.

Anti scowled at him knowing what he was doing before he waved his knife dismissively towards him.

“Shoo. I’ll drop by later after I have my nap.” Anti feigned a yawn. “You’re disturbing my beauty sleep.”

Marvin gave him a deadpan look but he stood up, respecting Anti’s request. He knows that Anti would fulfill the unspoken promise of coming by later. He tends to do so when it’s connected to his cat. He reached out with a hopeful look.

“One more scratch?” He sent his brother a pleading kitty eyes gaze but Anti just sent him a look that could create a killzone with fifty meters radius. Marvin drooped with a sigh and if he had been in his cat form, his ears and tail would have been pathetically limp at the death glare. “Always so possessive.”

“ **_Out._ ** ” Anti hissed while his eyes flashed mercilessly at his brother’s dramatic theatrics.

Marvin decided not to test his brother’s patience which was looking to be at a rather depleted state right now and poofed away without so much as a goodbye. Anti coughed and waved his knife hand around to disperse the cloud of smoke that was much thicker than it should be at the magician’s pettiness at having his request foiled by the demon.

“Bastard,” Anti rolled his eyes and his scowl lightened as he placed his still purring kitty down onto his lap. He stroked his head with a microscopic smile. “I’m glad I have you all to myself kitty.”

He chuckled when the cat gave out a jaw breaking yawn that revealed rows of his tiny razor sharp teeth and curled up into a small ball on his lap. Anti carefully cupped the purring ball in his hands and picked him up. He leaned down to press a soft kiss on the kitty’s forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Chasey.” Anti whispered as the cat fell asleep.

He decided to follow his favorite boy’s act and curled into a protective ball around the tiny kitty’s form. He pressed his forehead lightly against the cat’s body and easily slipped into the world of dreams within seconds of closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrisler


End file.
